whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered Dreams
Shattered Dreams is a sourcebook for use with Werewolf: The Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition, concerning the Wars of Rage. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: : The Wars of Rage : In the mists of prehistory, the werewolves worked alongside the other Changing Breeds to safeguard Gaia against the many threats to Her existence. The werewolves’ pride and their great Rage drove them to murder their cousins, leaving two Changing Breeds extinct and Gaia's children forever broken. Millennia later, the twin lures of colonialism and conquest once again brought the shapeshifters into conflict, leading to the death of the Camazotz. Nobody knew quite what happened to spark the Wars of Rage, or what life was like when the Changing Breeds worked together, until now. : The Past Laid Bare : Shattered Dreams presents an in-depth look at the prehistory of the Changing Breeds, including both the threats they had to face before circumstances drove them to war and the War of Rage itself. Rather than one answer, it showcases many time periods and many ways in which the War could start, so that players and Storytellers can make prehistory their own. It also presents the circumstances surrounding the Second War of Rage, giving players the chance to take part, either as Garou Conquistadores or as the Fera desperately trying to fight off an invasion. Finally, the included chronicle structure allows modern characters to visit these crucial moments of history in an effort to stop the Wyrm's most powerful minions. : Shattered Dreams contains: : • The first ever look at the World of Darkness before the War of Rage. : • The ways the Wars of Rage could start, and how enterprising characters could change what happened. : • Two chronicle frameworks that bring modern characters to the past, replete with new Abilities and new Storytelling tools that make the players the center of much larger stories. : Shattered Dreams is a non-canon exploration of a wild and crazy vision of the ancient past of World of Darkness. Introduction: Millenia of Rage Chapter One: History's Stage Two chronicles that would allow modern characters to travel into the past to experience the Wars of Rage first-hand. Chapter Two: The Time Before Outline of Gaia's original intent for the Changing Breeds, and how they co-existed prior to the War of Rage. Chapter Three: The War of Rage Possible scenarios that could've triggered the War of Rage – and how they could've been avoided. Chapter Four: Nightmares in the Jungle Context of pre-Columbian South America and how different Fera breeds co-existed with them, until the coming of European Garou alongside the Spanish conquistadores. Chapter Five: Other Wars Description of the War of Tears, when the Garou wiped out the Bunyip, and the War of Dragons that ended the period of Mokolé rule over Earth. Background Information This book is non-canon, in the sense that none of the events described are definitive or necessarily compliant with other 20th Anniversary Edition books. Memorable Quotes Characters References Category:2016 releases Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse books